64 Zoo Lane (international)
The series 64 Zoo Lane has been dubbed internationally. English is not the only language for the cartoon. The cartoon has been translated into many languages, including French, Spanish, and many others. Brazil The Brazilian version was also shown in Playhouse Disney in Latin America. This version is not the same as the European version, because most of the characters have different names in the Brazilian version. Like in Portugal, most of the characters have their names changed. Brazilian Names * Molly - Helena * Nathalie - Anita * Doris - Paula * Zed - Zacarias * Adam - Tuco * Alan - Tarcisio * Herbert - Joaquim * Snowbert - Bola de Neve (literally means "snowball") * Petula - Patricia * Kevin - Chico * Georgina - Gisela * Henrietta - Heloísa * Melanie - Alice * Joey - Joca * Giggles - Chiste (literally translates to "laugh") * Tickles - Cosquinha (literally translates to "tickle" * Pauline - Paulina * Toby - Tiago * Ronald - Ricardo * Tic-Tic Bird - Passaro Tique Tique * Audrey - Aline * Gary - Daniel * Beverley - Carol * Esmeralda - Cristina * Eddie - Horácio * Reginald - Leonardo * Phoebe Cátia * Hercule Moustache - Morrice Bigode (literally "Maurice Whiskers") * Isabel - Flávia * Rosie - Rita * Casper - Calvin * Seamus - Cézar * Boris - Nestor * Victor - Ciro * Annie - Julieta Trivia * The puffins are incorrectly called "penguins" in the Brazilian version. However, all four have a strong resemblance to penguins. * Annie is incorrectly called a boa constrictor in the Brazilian version. Because "anaconda" would not make sense, Annie was called a "boa constrictor". That is because Annie is never seen in the water. However, both species are native to South America. * Georgina is only called "Gisela" in every episode. However, Georgina kept her original name in the opening song in Portuguese. China The Chinese version has Chinese subtitles, like in all TV programs. While most of the characters are speaking Chinese, the opening theme remains in English. It is titled "動物園道64號"(literally "The Road from Zoo 64"). This version was also shown in Taiwan. These videos are released by a Taiwanese distribution company. The series became popular in China and Taiwan. The DVD releases include some merchandise such as towels, socks, and character biographies. The complete series was released. One can see the English translation on biographies by looking under the Chinese name (Example: "维克托" = "Victor"). The fourth season became popular in China, because the national animal of China is the panda. The Asian setting is also popular, because the Asian mountains are based on the Yuntai Mountain in China. Bao Bao became a very popular character adored by many fans of pandas. Each of the DVDs have the audio in English and Chinese Mandarin. Denmark The series was titled "Abevej 64" in Denmark. Character Names Some of the characters have their names changed in the Danish version. * Jamie - Lea * Leopoldo - Ludvig * Doris - Anna * Toby - Sigurd * Ronald - Brutus * Snowbert - Iver * Jazz - Vanda * Nigel - Niller * Nelson - Cæsar * Zed - Snus * Patsy - Pernille * Melanie - Elsebeth * Victor - Kasper * Herbert - Brian Trivia * "Kasper" (the Danish name of "Victor") is not to be confused with the other Casper. The other Casper is a chameleon. * To date, only the third season was translated in Danish language. France The series was titled "64 Rue du Zoo" (literally "64 Zoo Street". It premiered on France 5. It is also shown on Disney Junior. Like all productions by Millimages, all the texts are altered in French. Every end of the episode features a voice cast in French. According to the French credits, this audio track is actually an adaptation. That is because the original language is English. French Names Some animals are renamed in the French version. Note: This is probably not a complete list of French names for the characters. * Adam - Toto * Snowbert - Bébert * Jazz - Jean-Jacques * Alan - Firmin * Herbert - Hubert * Mr. Platypus - Monsieur Platypuss * Phoebe - Julia * Giggles - Gratouille * Tickles - Chatouille * Beverley - Elenore * Isabel - Isobel * Chuckles - Gribouille * Nigel - Marcel * Horace - Lucien * Randolph - Rodolphe * Cassandra - Graziella * Gertie - Chantal * Confuse-us - Yin Yang Note: Lucy, Reginald, and Bao Bao have kept their original names, but are adapted in French spelling. French Voices Note: The French voice actors have done multiple voices, like all versions. Additional Voices * Patricia Legrand * Isabelle Leprince * Gaëlle Pavillon * Vincent Ropion * Alexis Tomassian * Brigitte Virtudes Merchandise The DVD has also been released in France. This DVD contains two audio tracks: French and English. If the viewer changes the language from French to English, the texts will still be in French. The DVD in French has three interactive games when inserted into the computer. To access these games, one must insert the DVD into the computer. By inserting, one will find three games in it. These games are also found on the official web site of Millimages. Israel This series was translated into Hebrew and aired on "Hop!", a children's TV network. In this version, the texts are altered into Hebrew. Trivia * The third season also aired on Israel. For reasons unspecified, some of the footage from Season 1-2 is used. Also, the day doesn't fade to night whether the title in Hebrew is shown. * The final credits (which features the memory of Jill McGreal and John Grace) were never translated into Hebrew. Japan The Japanese version aired in Cartoon Network Japan. It is titled "動物園通り64番地" (literally "Zoo Street: 64 Address"). Japanese Voices * Tomoko Miura - Lucy, Phoebe the Koala * Noriko Suzuki - Lucy's Mother * Takizawa Loco - Georgina the Giraffe, Melanie the Moose, Edna the Hyena, Annabelle the Flamingo * Shinpachi Tsuji - Nelson the Elephant * Tajiri Hiroyuki - Young Nelson, Toby the Turtle, Herbert the Warthog, Adam the Armadillo, Randolph the Raccoon, The Tic Tic Bird, Seamus the Stork * Toru Okawa - Boris the Bear, Hercule Mustache the Walrus * Misa Watanabe - Giggles the Monkey, Kevin the Crocodile, Holly the Hyena Pup, Isabel the Flamingo, Joey the Kangaroo, Janet the Kangaroo, Jamie the Puffin * Akemi Okamura - Tickles the Monkey, Pauline the Pelican, Nathalie the Antelope, Doris the Duck, Beverley the Beaver, Johnnie the Hyena Pup, Jimmy the Kangaroo, Sharon the Puffin * Minoru Aoyama - Reginald the Lion, Victor the Crocodile, Casper the Chameleon, Cousin Chuckles the Monkey, The Snip Snip Bird, Ribbit the Frog, Mister Platypus * Katsuhisa Hōki - Ronald the Rhino, Taco the Toucan * Yutaka Aoyama - Harry the Hyena * NishiHiroko - Annie the Anaconda, Annabelle the Flamingo, Rosie the Rhino Japanese Credits * Producer: Ishiwata AkiraIchiro, Matsu Noshita Shinji * Japanese Adaptation: Iwamoto-Rei Music * Opening Theme: Tomoku Miura (singer) ** Vocals by: Ichimoku Uchinaga Kojima Kiyoko (chorus), Noriko Suzuki (chorus) * Georgina's Song: Takizawa Loco (Georgina) Trivia * The name "Tako" is also Japanese for "octopus". However, the name has no use to the octopus and is the name of the Toco toucan who appeared in Episode 45. * All the English text are replaced by Japanese text, like in the French and Dutch version. For this version, the credits do not scroll up. This is the first time where the credits do not scroll up. The second is in Season 4. * For reasons unspecified, the third and fourth series are never translated into Japanese. However, a test file for the third series in Japanese was uploaded by Millimages, but never aired on TV. External Links * Season 3 episode in Japanese language found here. Latin America The Latin America dub was shown in Playhouse Disney. Season 1 and 2 was dubbed in Chile. Season 3 and 4 was dubbed in Mexico. During the credits, the dubbing studios are credited by a voiceover. It is titled "La calle del zoológico 64" (literally "64 Zoo Street" or "The Street from the Zoo 64"). While the credits are mostly in English, the titles are altered in Spanish. Chilean Voices Additional Voices * Rodrigo Saavedra * Jessica Toledo * Vanesa Silva Music * 64 Zoo Lane Theme Song: Sung by Miriam Aguilar Trivia * Like in all versions other than French, Japanese, Dutch, and German, no titles and text credits were altered. Instead, a voiceover announcer reads over the English text into a foreign language. In some episodes, the text and titles are altered in Spanish. * Even though the language is in Neutral Spanish, the English credits still show up. That is because DINT: Doblajes Internacionales barely shows the Spanish dub credits. Mexican Voices Spanish Names * Nathalie - Natalia * Snowbert - Copoberto * Tickles - Cosquillas * Giggles - Risitas * Horace - Horacio * Confuse-us - Confucio External Links Spanish dub videos found here. Poland The series was broadcast in Poland on the children's channel MiniMini. It was titled "Małe zoo Lucy" (literally "Lucy's Zoo Adventure"). Voice Cast External Links Voice cast found here. Portugal The European Portuguese version was shown in Portugal. Its name is "Rua do Zoo 64" (which translates to "Zoo Street 64"). Like in the Brazilian version, most of the characters have their names changed. Lucy and Wally are the only ones that do not have their names altered. Since Season 2, all the English credits are altered in Portuguese. The English voices are replaced by Portuguese voices. Merchandise This version was released on DVD and is distributed by Prisvideo. This version includes only Portuguese audio with no subtitles and extras. Portuguese Names * Snowbert - Igor * Toby - Toni * Kevin - Kiko * Doris - Dora * Gary - Gabu * Joey - João * Chuckles - Carlos * Georgina - Jorgina * Herbert - Humberto * Henrietta - Henrieta * Adam - André * Giggles - Camilo * Tickles - Camila * Pauline - Paulina * Ronald - Arnaldo * Tic Tic Bird - Pássaro Carraceiro (literally "Tickeater Bird") * Audrey - Andreia * Nathalie - Natacha * Molly - Moli * Reginald - Jubas * Hercule Moustache - Hércules Bigodes (literally translates to "Hercules Whiskers") Voice Cast Since Season 2, there has been a voice cast: * Michel Simeão * Ruben Santos * José Alves * Sofia Brito * Paula Pais * Dora Cruz Additional Portuguese Credits * Translator: Malfalda Borges Scotland It is known as Rathad An Sutha (Zoo Road). This version was shown on BBC 1 in Scotland. Names Most of the characters have their names changed in the Gaelic language. The same thing happens to the European Portuguese version. * Adam - Aonghas * Herbert - Torcall * Pauline - Penaidh * Eddie - Eachann * Snowbert - Sneachda * Esmeralda - Seumasina * Doris - Seonag * Ronald - Raghall * Georgina - Murdina * Giggles - Braoisgeal * Tickles - Diogal * Zed - Sim * Joey - Seoras * Kevin - Seumas * Toby - Cathail * Beverley - Beathag * Wally - Uilleam * Molly - Raonaid (literally translates to "Rachel") * Nathalie - Oighrig (literally translates to "Effie") * Gary - Goraidh * Audrey - Bellag * Henrietta - Mairi-etta * Nelson - Ailean * Melanie - Barabal External Links Characters with Gaelic names found here. Category:64 Zoo Lane